1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a medical device for use in a clinical environment that utilizes optical spectroscopic means for the identification of cervical pre-cancerous and cancerous conditions. More particularly, the present invention relates to a medical examination apparatus having an illumination source, an optical probe, a visualization unit, a detector, and a processing unit for identifying pre-cancerous and cancerous conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cervical cancer is the second most common malignancy in women worldwide. The mortality associated with cervical cancer can be reduced if this disease is detected at the early stages of development or at the pre-cancerous state. A pap smear is used to screen the general female population for cervical cancer with more than 70 million performed each year in the United States. In spite of its broad acceptance as a screening test for cervical cancer, pap smears probably fail to detect 50-80% Of low grade cancerous lesions and about 15-30% of high grade lesions.
While the pap smear is designed for initial screening, colposcopy and related procedures are typically used to confirm pap smear abnormalities and to grade cancerous and potential cancerous lesions. Although it is generally recognized that colposcopy is highly effective in evaluating patients with abnormal pap smears, colposcopy has its own limitations. Conventional colposcopy is a subjective assessment based on the visual observation of the clinician and the quality of the results depends greatly on the expertise of the practitioner.
Commercially available colposcopes are large free-standing instruments and are generally maintained in a single location (i.e., one examination room). Furthermore, colposcopes are expensive and are typically shared by multiple doctors. Accordingly, when a colposcopic examination is required, the patient has to be brought to the colposcope. Based on the limited availability of the colposcope, a special appointment time separate from the initial appointment is usually required resulting in additional time and cost to a patient as well as delayed examinations.
Accordingly, a portable apparatus, which allows for a close-up visual medical examination would be advantageous for providing an examination without relocation of the patient or providing a separate appointment time. Such an apparatus should be readily useable and economical, thereby making diagnosis and treatment more readily available and cost efficient.